


Stories Untold About The Ones Unseen

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Yours, Mine [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hate Crimes, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Use of Homophobic Slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes a beating so naturally, Ink defends him. That's the beginning of their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Untold About The Ones Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely Sublime Discordance who you should go read immediately cuz his stuff's amazing. Also title taken from the song We Are by Hollywood Undead which should surprise no one at this point

[My Tumblr ](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

[Sublime Discordance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance)

It wasn't really surprising, the fact that people started to notice. After all, neither Alex nor Ink brought any girls home for the night and neither had really thought to try keep up appearances otherwise. Alex supposed he'd gotten too caught up in the domestic bliss. It was the only way to explain how he'd let his guard down so much that he didn't notice the guys following him back from his night class until one of them had his arm around Alex's neck and was tugging him backwards.

The events that followed were fairly typical. A few hissed insults of the homophobic variety, a number of punches that left Alex's face bruised and bloody, and of course a few kicks to the ribs for good measure. Alex dragged himself home and managed to clean himself up by the time Ink came home from his shift as a security guard at the nearby bank.

Even cleaned up, it wasn't like Alex could hide the bruises. Ink didn't look at him as they ate their late dinner, but Alex could tell he was angry from the harsh scrape of his fork along the plate and his deadly tone of voice when he finally started to talk.

"Who did it?" Ink asked.

"Just some guys from class. Guess I give off a fag vibe."

"Don't say that."

"It is what we are, in case you haven't noticed."

Ink dropped his fork onto the plate with a loud clatter and went to the sink to clean his dishes. They didn't speak the rest of the night.

 

-.-

 

"Do you hate this?"

Alex pulled his mouth off of Ink's dick. "Hate what?"

"Having my dick in your mouth." Ink wouldn't look at him, opting to stare at the ceiling instead.

"Uh, no? If I did, I wouldn't do it." Alex crawled up Ink's body, pausing only to kiss the tattoo that marked Ink as his. "Ink, what's this about?"

Ink brushed his fingers over the still healing bruise on Alex's eye before kissing his lips without saying another word.

 

-.-

 

The assholes from Alex's class took up residence in the apartment across the hall. They eyeballed Alex nearly every day. He didn't say a word to Ink, and Ink didn't mention them, so Alex supposed Ink still didn't have a clue. That had to mean something, because Ink could use telepathy if he really wanted to, but he hadn't, leaving Alex's mind alone so he could keep his privacy.

Of course, a week later while Ink was gone to get the mail, they busted the door down and beat the shit out of Alex again. Or at least, they tried to. Ink appeared somewhere between the fourth kick to his ribs and the fifth punch to his face, the Phoenix tattoo over his eye glowing bright. Two of the guys collapsed onto the ground clawing at their eyes, and the other three ended up being knocked out by one of the metal kitchen chairs.

Alex hadn't been able to stay conscious much longer, but when he came to again, the bodies were gone. The next day, an elderly couple moved into the apartment across the hall.

 

-.-

 

"What did you do with them?" It took a month for Alex to gather up the courage to ask the question.

Ink looked up from his textbook. "I didn't kill them if that's what you're implying. I just made sure they'd never come back."

"Ink, you can't just-"

"You do realize we've already killed people right? I didn't kill anyone, and even if I had they probably deserved it more than the people we were shooting in Vietnam." Ink shut his book and rolled onto his side, pulling the covers over his shoulder. "Turn the light off when you go to sleep."

Alex stared at Ink's pale back and then clicked the light out before crawling into bed. For the first time in a long while, he didn't attempt to put an arm over Ink's hip.

 

-.-

 

Three weeks later, Alex pinned Ink to the bed and kissed him hard. Ink arched up into him at first before remembering he was angry at Alex and pulling away. Alex narrowed his eyes and pulled off of him to sit back on his heels.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" Alex asked. "I still don't even get what I did wrong."

"You called us that... _word_!" Ink almost shouted as he sat up. "You called what we have something shameful and how am I supposed to believe you love me when you think that we deserve to be called that?"

"Ink-"

"Why didn't you fight back?" Ink's face was flushed. "You could've defended yourself with or without your powers so why didn't you?"

Alex lurched forward and grabbed Ink's shoulders, grip almost bruising. "Because I'm sick of fighting! All I've ever done is hurt people around me, and I don't care if they deserve it I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, okay? And that means you too because I love you and I'm sorry you thought I didn't. I said something stupid and I'm sorry for that too but Jesus, Ink, we've gotten this far. How could you ever think that I think that what we have is bad?"

Ink's eyes were watering and Alex cursed under his breath before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Ink gave a soft noise, not of protest but of helplessness as he wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, pulling him down onto the bed once more. Alex shoved Ink back, holding his shoulders to the mattress before breaking their lip lock and staring down at him.

"Tell me if it's too much," Alex said, voice husky. "I'm going to prove how much I love you. You're never gonna suggest I don't ever again, and if you ever need a reminder, you just let me know."

Alex hesitated one more moment, just to be sure Ink was on board, before dropping his lips to the hollow of Ink's throat. He bit and sucked at the flesh there until it was bruised and Ink's hands were tangled uncomfortably tight in his hair. Then his lips fell to Ink's pierced nipple and he slid his tongue over the cold metal. Ink whined out Alex's name, hips jerking up when Alex tugged at the piercing with his teeth, rolling it over and over until Ink's nails were clawing at the back of his neck.

Alex finished pushing Ink's shirt all the way off before tugging his gym shorts off and away. He gave Ink's nipple one last nip before letting Ink collapse back against the mattress, all loose and trembling limbs while Alex shoved Ink's clothes off the bed into a pile on the floor. Ink was always rather dazed after such actions, so Alex took the opportunity shed his own clothes, grab the lube and slick up his fingers before reaching back to start stretching his own entrance. When Ink realized what he was doing, he sat up and frowned.

"Alex-"

"Shut up, I'm taking care of you this time."

It had been quite some time since the last time Alex had bottomed. Contrary to the beginning of their relationship when Alex had insisted on being on the receiving end, Alex preferred being on top. Ink just looked too good coming undone beneath him. It helped that such actions were no longer frequently plagued by memories of long dead, red-haired lovers.

"You are going to bury yourself in me," Alex said as he straddled Ink's waist. "You're going to make me yours because that is _exactly_ what I am."

Ink's eyes squeezed shut tight as Alex bore down on his cock, not stopping until Ink was buried in Alex's warmth balls deep, filling him up so completely it had Alex's muscles fluttering around him. For a long moment, they stayed that way with Alex braced above him. Then, Alex's broad hand fell to where his mark was tattooed into Ink's skin. His nails raked across it, the action forcing Ink's back to arch and Alex's name to fall from his lips.

"You already know you're mine after all. You've got the proof of me buried in you forever." Alex said, the words hissed against Ink's throat as Alex bent low over him. "But see, you gotta remind me sometimes. Remind me that you own me just as much as I own you."

Alex gave a slow sinuous roll of his hips, unable to help the way his eyes nearly slid shut as Ink's cock pressed up hard against his prostate. Ink's hands came up to grip Alex's hips hard enough to bruise. The pressure was absolutely perfect in Alex's eyes. With a low moan, Alex braced one hand at the center of Ink's chest and began to rock his hips while the other came up to rub absently over Ink's swollen and pierced nipple.

Ink gasped, driving harder up into Alex as the blond switched his attention to Ink's other nipple. He pulled and twisted them with the same slow and steady rock of his hips, eyes roaming over every inch of wonderfully exposed flesh as a deep red flush spread its way up Ink's chest.

"So fucking gorgeous," Alex whispered. "You're beautiful. Couldn't ever be anything but that. Fucking love you."

Ink whined at the words, hands flying up to twist in Alex's hair and yank him down for a rough, bruising, wet kiss. Alex accepted Ink's invading and dominant kiss without complaint. His free hand dropped from its torture of the swollen nubs on Ink's chest to stroke his own cock. He could tell Ink was close after all, given the way Ink's own thrusts were growing shorter and his gasped endearments mixed with Alex's name were sounding more and more like wordless moans.

Alex came first, biting hard at Ink's jaw line as his release splattered over both their bellies. Ink came not a breath after, the way Alex's internal muscles fluttered and squeezed at the length of Ink's arousal proving to be too much for him to keep going. They lay entwined, sweating and panting, for a long few moments. Eventually though, Alex pushed off of him and got up, a soft sigh leaving his lips when Ink slid free of him.

"Alright, point proven," Ink said as Alex grabbed a tissue to wipe them both down with. "You love me. And I love you too."

Alex kissed him once, hard, before stretching out next to him on the bed. His hand found its place over the tattoo that always brought him such comfort to see. Ink kissed his temple and Alex smiled.

           


End file.
